Juubi No Yoko, The Ten Tailed Fox
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Run Run Run, You can run, but you Can't hide. Little Fools, Little Toys, let me see your blood, let me hear your screams. Your in debt, and your blood, screams and flesh will pay, my Anger needs a Target. WARNINGS: Horror and Gore Scenes, Demonic!Evil!Naruto, SongFic!


**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: ****Run Run Run, You can run, but you Can't hide. Little Fools, Little Toys, let me see your blood, let me hear your screams. Your in debt, and your blood, screams and flesh will pay, my Anger needs a Target.**

_**Warnings: Bad Grammer/Spelling Ahead, Gore and Horror Scenes, Demonic!Evil!Naruto**_

_**I Do Not Own Naruto**_

_**Based on Nightmare by A7X**_

_**Also, I have a Poll set up at my Account, it's for a Yaoi, but it will only take a Few Seconds to go and Vote!**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

_Dragged you down below_

_Down to the devils show_

_To be his guest forever_

_Peace of mind is less than never_

Leaf Nin ran through the streets, fighting the best they could against the Kyuubi standing before them, Tsuande was doing her best to distract it, as Jiraiya studied the Shinigami Seal, the Kyuubi roared louder, and it's tails demolished the forest surrounding Konoha, the broken tree's, the Kyuubi blew out streams and streams of Fire.

_Hate to twist your mind_

_But God ain't on your side_

_An old acquaintance severed_

_Burn the world your last endeavor_

Naruto Uzumaki was shooting through Konoha, slicing through Civillans with a Katana easily, a long invisable chain connected him to the Kyuubi, Neji had noticed this, and ran out to fight Naruto, who had just killed a set of Civillans, for some reason he wasn't going at the Shinobi, he set the Kyuubi on them, so why would he kill only the Civillans? To distract them?

_Flesh is burning_

_You can smell it in the air_

_Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal_

Neji ran at Naruto, trying to hit his Chakra Points, but Naruto easily dodged, " Why are you doing this, Naruto! ", Sakura screamed, running at him, about to punch him, to Rookie 10's shock, who were trying to kill Naruto, he had caught Sakura's fist easily.

" Run Run Run, but you can't hide. ", he hissed, " That's what the Civillans used to sing to me! I'm no longer their prey! I'm the predator, and all of you, are my **PREY! **", Naruto yelled, his new clans easily cutting into Sakura's hand, then he threw her to the side, she crashed into a house.

_So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head_

_You're now a slave until the end of time here_

" That's why...", Neji muttered, he vanished, as Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji tried to land a hit on Naruto, but each hit, healed just as quickly. When Shikamaru's Shadow hit him, Shikamaru screamed and moved his shadow back, Naruto's chakra _hurt him._ Neji started to try to cut through the Invisable Chakra Chains, knowing they went to Kyuubi.

_Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger_

Jiraiya nodded as Tsuande and started to make handsigns, he was planning to seal the Kyuubi into the baby orhpan, that he was able to get from the Orphanage. The Kyuubi seemed to laugh in his roar, jumping upwards, as he dissolved into his chakra, vanishing from sight, then re-appearing, his claw killing Jiraiya.

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your fucking nightmare_

_While your nightmare comes to life_

Naruto laughed, as he stood infront of the dead bodies of the 'Rookie 10', except for Neji, and Shikamaru, who was already dying because Naruto's chakra is poison to other's, and his shadow connected to Naruto's chakra, it was a simple trick.

Neji dodged Naruto strikes from the Katana he held, intill Naruto was finally able to stab him in the chast, Naruto twisted the katana, Neji cried out, and fell to the ground, bleeding to death.

_Can't wake up in sweat_

_Cause it ain't over yet_

_Still dancing with your demons_

_Victim of your own creation_

_Beyond the will to fight_

_Where all that's wrong is right_

_Where hate don't need a reason_

_Loathing self-assassination_

Konoha now lay in ruins, all of the Civillans were hunted down and killed, all of the Shinobi were killed as well. Naruto grinned, as the Kyuubi walked towards him, shifting into a much smaller form, the size of a Baby kitten, with only one tail behind him tipped in white, he looked like a normal baby fox, and the Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's head, snuggling into the Messy blonde locks.

_You've been lied to_

_Just to rape you of your sight_

_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_

_So sedated as they medicate your brain_

_And while you slowly go insane they tell ya_

_"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"_

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

_Yeah_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate_

_Is looking so clear_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your fucking nightmare_

_HA! HA! HA! HA! _

Naruto, went to the destroyed ninja shop, but found new clouths to wear. Changing into a Pair of Black Ninja pants, and Dark blue sandles, with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, and black fingerless gloves. A new Chakra-Metal katana on his back, he smirked.

" Aye, Kuroma, look at our Destruction. ", Naruto chuckled, the fox seemed to grin.

' _**Indeed Naruto, how shall we leave it?**_', Kuroma, or the Kyuubi, spoke inside his Jinchuriki's mind.

" How about...The Village hidden in Blood ", Naruto hummed, the Kyuubi cackled.

' _**No, the Village Hidden in Destruction, so much more true. **_', Kuroma said inside Naruto's mind, Naruto chuckled back and nodded.

" Indeed, it's just a destroyed Village...where to next? ", Naruto grinned.

_Fight (Fight! ). not to fail (fail! )_

_Not to fall (fall! )_

_Or you'll end up like the others_

_Die (Die! ), die again (die! )_

_Drenched in sin (sin! )_

_With no respect for another_

_OH! _

_Down(Down! ), feel the fire(fire! )_

_Feel the hate(hate! )_

_Your pain is what we desire_

_Lost (Lost! ), hit the wall (wall! )_

_Watch you crawl (crawl! )_

_Such a replaceable liar_

_And I know you hear their voices_

_(Calling from above)_

_And I know they may seem real_

_(These signals of love)_

_But our life's made up of choices_

_(Some without appeal)_

_They took for granted your soul_

_And it's ours now to steal_

In the years to come, Naruto became a feared Missing-nin, killing off any who tried to kill him, he ended up killing all of the Akatsuki members, as well as Sound. The Fire Country had a new Main Village built up, the Village Hidden in Blood, though it's kage was still Hokage and it was named Konohqukure, in Honer of the last Konoha. Of course, Naruto had a fun time, destroying and killing.

_As your nightmare comes to life_

_You should have known_

_The price of evil_

_And it hurts to know that you belong here_

At the time Naruto became the a demon, he had ten tails, making him the Juubi no Yoko, the Ten Tailed Fox. Kyuubi was bored, so went off to be sealed, as did Naruto. Both allowed themselves to be sealed into two Jinchuriki inside the new Konoha, of course, this was only a game. Juubi and Kyuubi were two most powerfull Bijuu, after all, and they both destroyed the first Konoha. At their own attack, they almost destroyed the new Konoha. They were Demon Beast's of Destruction and Chaos, after all.

_Yeah_

_No one to call_

_Everybody to fear_

_Your tragic fate_

_Is looking so clear_

_Yeah_

_Oooooooh_

_It's your fucking nightmare_


End file.
